Prom Night
by pandasmosher
Summary: Smosh Games Highschool AU. It's a week before prom, and it seems like everyone except David Moss (Lasercorn) and Matt Sohinki are ready with dates. As that special night fast approaches, they'll do all they can to spend prom with that special person they each desire. Marhinki, Iancorn, and hints of Jovanthony
1. Hurricane Matt

**Hey guys, it's been a while. Hope you guys had an amazing Valentine's day. And if you're single, that's completely fine too. That only means you didn't have to worry about last minute plans, or gathering the energy to go out when you want to stay indoors (especially if you just got hit with a snowstorm like me). Anyway, I've always wanted to write a highschool AU, and how else than with the Smosh Games crew? This isn't going to be that long of a chapter fic, but it'll be long enough (especially with the time frame of the story), trust me. I'm thinking of having this focus mostly on Sohinki and Lasercorn more than the rest of the crew, but that's subject to change. Also to those who are reading my other fic, Forever My Savior, keep a look out on a new chapter sometime in the upcoming week. Sooo read this, favorite it, review it, and just enjoy. =D**

* * *

><p>"Why? Why me?!" Matt screamed in frustration. The house phone in his hand suddenly flew across his room, smashing against a wall. This was the first victim of several objects in his reach that were about to be destroyed. One at a time, things were getting thrown, destroyed, and shattered at the hands of Matt's fits of rage. Calculator, glass, books, pillows, things were getting tossed back and forth, and the fairly large room looked like it got trashed by hurricane Matt.<p>

If there's one thing that makes Matt Sohinki a little different from others, it's his anger and depression issues. Known to not take failure or rejection too well, Matt will blow like a ticking time bomb when things don't seem to go his way. Growing up with older brothers who would constantly torment and mock him for all his failures in life was rough. He always had a hard time opening up his feelings towards others, so it wasn't like he could turn to his parents when this happened all the time. Instead, all those times he didn't get something right, or he was denied of something he worked his ass off for, he would become one of two extremes of a broken person.

"I can't believe she said no. Why me? This can't be real," he whispered to himself, pacing back and forth across his room. Was he not good enough? Did he try too hard? Should he keep trying? Matt's head was cluttered with questions and doubts. It was hard enough having a low self-esteem as it is, but when it got to the point of barely being able to think, enough was enough. Matt locked his bedroom door, grabbed his jacket and cell phone, opened the window by his bedside, and climbed out into the brisk spring night.

The only way for Matt to calm down was to just walk. Walk far away from his problems, far away from those horrible thoughts, far away from the spot where he faced the worst rejection in his life. There was a park a couple blocks away from his house that he'd always wander through, as it seemed like the only safe place left for him. He took his time during his walk, not needing to rush at all. For now, he just needed to stay away from all of his troubles.

"Hey, Sohinki!" Matt stopped at his tracks, turning to face that familiar voice.

"David, what are you doing out here?" He seemed slightly confused, yet somehow relieved to run into him at a time like this. David soon arrived by his side, panting lightly.

"Heard some noise at your house, thought I'd catch up. What happened?" David Moss was Matt's best friend and neighbor since they were born. They were practically brothers, and he was the only person Matt could ever open up to about anything. Despite this, he had way too much pride to ask for his help himself. He'd just let David find him whenever, and tell him when he asked. It was always better that way, and it was a system that would never stop working for either one of them.

"What do you think?" Matt sighed, placing his hands in his pocket as he slowed down his walking pace. "She said no. Prom's in a week, and she said no."

"Did she say why? Maybe you still have a chan-"

"She's going with Anthony." Matt interrupted. David looked at Matt sympathetically, patting him on the back. "Why even bother? You know she's the perfect girl at school. Smart as fuck, cheerleader, dancer, friends with everyone, no wonder why she chose him." The two spent a good several minutes in silence, just walking. David knew when to give him space, and Matt knew when to hint for him to speak up. It's what made their friendship so great, and just the presence alone started to help Matt cheer up. As the two were nearing the park exit, Matt sped up his pace, which was David's cue to speak up.

"You know bro, there are other people at school. Come on, we're juniors, don't let a senior get to you." Matt looked up towards his best friend.

"She's not even supposed to be there… She skipped a grade." Matt muttered to himself, audible enough for David to hear.

"Either way, it's one girl. You got a week, ask another person. I'll help if you want. Not like…" David paused, clearing his throat.

"Dude, you haven't asked him out yet? If I have the balls to ask Mari, you could at least ask Ian. Don't be a little bitch." Matt nudged David, whose face quickly turned dark red. The mere mention of Ian's name could send chills down David's spine. The feelings David had for Ian mirrored Matt's for Mari, except with David's horrible past with relationships, he has layers of insecurity and fears that Ian might end up like his exes. It didn't matter whether his relationship was with a guy or girl; his partner would wound up the same, distant and regretful.

"I'm trying. You know what usually happens though. What if we don't work out?"

"He won't turn out like the others. Joshua didn't, remember?" Matt stopped in his tracks. David sighed in defeat, knowing Matt could be right.

"I suppose so. I'll think of something tomorrow. Let's just get back home alright?" David sighed, as Matt quietly agreed. The rest of their walk home was filled with silence. They both had so much on their mind at this point, but they knew that talking about it further wouldn't solve their problems. They had to take action at this point, and it had to be soon. Prom was rapidly approaching, and the two boys were quickly running out of time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah, short chapter I know. It's just to establish the main idea of the story, so... Also I know, there's Iancorn, shhh. I'm addicted, don't judge. What do you guys think so far? Please let me know, it's important. I want you guys to like it, and I see as all the shit I could write that I couldn't fit into FMS. So yeah, just tell me how well you like it so far, and tell all your friends about it. 3**


	2. The Secret Admirer

**WHAT?! A NEW CHAPTER?! BLASPHEMY! Yes guys, I know. It's been forever, but I can explain. School, work, and Youtube hindered me from doing anything to fics. The weird thing is, I finished this chapter about 2 months ago, but I promised myself I wouldn't release it until I finished the next one, but that's not fair to you guys. So here it is. Eh, it could have been better, but I don't know _how_ to fix it. Plus I'd probably couldn't fix it for another year or two. So here you go, and I hope you enjoy this. I'm trying so hard to update more, so please be patient. FMS is being worked on too, just tiny little steps at a time so...**

* * *

><p>"And so students, if you take a look on page 424 in your textbooks," the elderly history teacher spoke loudly in a thick, raspy voice in front of a classroom full of annoyed and bored students, "You will notice a map and how the triangular trade was formulated." He continued on with his lecture, having his back turned to begin his note-writing rampage. David and Matt, were watching the clock slowly tick down its final minutes, their minds filled with anticipation for lunch period.<p>

"So how are you going to ask Ian out?" Matt nudged David's arm as he whispered with a slight grin on his face.

"Haven't seen him yet, but I have a plan," David grabbed his backpack, pulling out a folded up piece of paper, and handed it to Matt. "Hopefully this won't scare him off." David's face began to show signs of red, as he patiently watched as Matt skim through the note.

"…From your secret admirer?" Matt's face turned to disgust. "What the fuck is this? There's no way he'll say yes to this." David's facial expression started to crack, showing hints of sadness and disappointment. "But," Matt sighed. His best friend needed his support, regardless of how dumb he thought the note was, "there's no harm in trying. He won't know it's you until the last minute. You can reveal yourself after he says yes. I'm not saying it'll work, because it probably won't. Either way, I'm right by your side just in case." David forced a smile, grabbing the note, and placing it into his jacket pocket.

"It's worth a shot man. I'm going by his locker after class to plant this," he said with a false push in confidence. "So any luck on the new date? Or did you even try?"

Matt sighed, "Why bother? Everybody probably already has dates. I should have just asked her sooner."

"Just go and ask someone already. It's not that hard." David rolled his eyes, groaning.

"Then go and ask Ian right after class, face to face." Matt retorted, raising his voice slightly.

"That's different. I _like_ Ian. You just have to ask a random person."

"Yeah, but I don't want a random person. I want Mari."

"Yeah well, she's alr-"

"Mr. Sohinki, Mr. Moss, can you do the class a favor and stop talking? We don't care about whatever dilemma you two are currently having. Of course you can always tell me more in detention after school if you wish." Their history teacher turned around and glared at the two boys.

"Sorry sir." they sighed simultaneously. They spent the rest of the class jotting down notes until their relief arrived. As the bell sounded, the students filed out in complete chaos and disarray, dashing towards the door as if they were kept as prisoners for years. Matt and David were among the first to leave, and proceeded to head towards the cafeteria, until David stopped in his tracks and sprinted the opposite direction.

"I'll meet up with you later. I need to drop off this note." David yelled, waving to Matt. While he looked as calm as ever right now, David was feeling sick to his stomach. What if Matt was right and this idea was never going to work? What if Ian finds out it was him and only laughs? David's confident demeanor was dwindling away as anxiety and nervousness quickly took over. Each step he took towards Ian's locker was harder to take, and David felt like he was going to crash below the ground. He had to bring that note over, but at this rate, what would it take?

After several minutes of battling with his anxiety, David finally managed to reach Ian's locker. The moment he's been waiting all day for was finally here, and he was beginning to feel accomplished. David pulled the note out of his pocket, and was about to slip it into the little opening, when a familiar voice appeared behind him.

"What's up David? Aren't you going to lunch?" David felt a hand on his shoulder, forcefully shoving the note into his pocket.

"Anthony? Oh, um yeah. Was handling some stuff, but I guess I could do that later…" David took a deep breath to conceal his annoyance. Anthony chose the absolute worst time to show up, and there was no way he could go through with this now.

Anthony Padilla was one of the few people, along with Ian, that David has ever looked up to. Not so much as an older brother figure, but Anthony was the kind of guy that girls fondled over. Most guys envied him, while others were completely jealous. Despite his jock status, he had the brains and sweet guy personality that everyone couldn't help but love. He also was Ian's loyal best friend, which only meant that he'd do anything to protect him, even if it meant keeping others away from him.

"Good, 'cause I need to talk to you about something," Anthony sighed, carefully eyeing David's jacket pocket. Unbeknownst to David, Anthony knew what he was up to, and he had to do whatever it took to prevent it.

"Sure, what's up?" David rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what he was about to get into.

"You know it's been months since that breakup, and he's still ignoring me," Anthony started, slowly leading David away from the lockers, "I want to be his friend, but he's just not giving me a chance." Anthony sighed, slowly lowering his arm down from his shoulder.

"You know I can't do anything about that. I'm his ex, not his keeper." David was concealing his irritation, trying to act calm and helpful for his friend.

"Right, you're his ex. And now you two are best friends. I mean how did you do it?"

"I didn't fuck up like you did," David sternly replied. "You know as well as I do how fragile Joshua can get. I can't tell him to just get the fuck over it. I can't tell him that you only made a mistake. It takes time for him to recover through shit; so whether it's months, or years, you'll just have to wait. I know you still like him, but seriously dude, you fucked up really bad." David noticed the harshness of his tone, and took one more deep breath. "You need to either fix it another way, or wait for him to come to you." Anthony looked down at David in defeat. He knew he was right, but it was hard for him to admit. Anthony did screw up with his ex-boyfriend, and as much as he wanted to argue and just win him back, he had no choice but to wait.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" David glanced behind his shoulder and suddenly froze in place.

"What's up Ian? We were just about to head to lunch," Anthony answered calmly.

"In front of my locker? Okay then." Ian shrugged, placing his hands in his jean pockets, and walked past the other two boys. David's gaze never hindered, yet wasn't noticeable enough for Ian himself to spot. This, however, was something Anthony took note and advantage of.

"Let's head to lunch," Anthony whispered soft enough for David to barely hear, dragging him along behind Ian. With David fully mesmerized by his daunting school crush on Ian, Anthony slipped his hand into David's jacket, pulling out the note he eyed on earlier. He was no master pickpocket, but way he pulled that off couldn't have been any better in his eyes.

"So Anthony," Ian spoke up, snapping both David and Anthony from their own ordeals, "I'm thinking of skipping chemistry after lunch, maybe catch a movie or something. Want to join me?" Ian stopped in his steps and looked back at David, "You can tag along too, if you want." David wanted to smile and say yes in a heartbeat. He felt excited to be considered to join Ian in whatever he was planning. Even if Anthony was going with him, just spending a period or even the whole afternoon with Ian was something he couldn't pass up.

"When was the last time you even went to chem? Why do you go to school if you never go to the classes in the first place?" Anthony intervened.

"Suit yourself bro." Ian shrugged, "How about you Moss?"

"I'll…think about it." Every fiber in his being hated giving Ian a "maybe" as an answer. He wanted to go, so why couldn't he just say yes? Especially since it'd be the two of them, as Anthony clearly stated his opinion. An afternoon of him and Ian was something that was exciting, yet terrifying for him. He just didn't know if he could face that kind of situation.

"Alright, if you change your mind, let me know." Ian pushed open the double doors that leaded to the cafeteria. At that very moment, a young looking woman stomped over towards them.

"So you decided to join us for lunch, but not for math class?" The woman gave Ian a very intimidating glare, stopping in her tracks face to face with her student. "You think you're better than the rest of the students? You think you could just show up anything you want? I think I'll have the pleasure of seeing you next year. Maybe not graduating will convince you in coming to class."

As Ian's altercation continued, David quietly branched off away from the scene. All he needed was to be by his friends, even though deep down he wanted to jump back in and defend Ian. The way the teacher screamed at Ian, how she was up close to his face, it slightly irked him. No one gets to yell at _his_ Ian like that. Regardless of his emotions, he focused on finding his friends within the frenzy of hungry students wandering about.

"Get your ass over here!" Joshua shouted from across the room. David's face showed a sign of relief as he made his way through the loud, semi-busy crowd. As he sat at his usual spot next to Matt and across from Joshua, he noticed Matt staring off at the distance a few tables over. That was where David noticed Mari was seated, talking and laughing moments before Anthony sat at the spot next to her, and propped his arm around her shoulder. The change in Matt's facial expression was heavily noticeable, morphing from despair, to complete jealousy and desperation. David couldn't help but feel sorry for his best friend, but there was nothing he could say to make light out of this.

"He looks so love-stricken. Poor Matt," Joshua whispered to David, who tried his best to ignore the whole situation. Deep down, he knew what was coming up next. This was destroying Matt inside, and the ticking time bomb inside him was ready to go off.

It was then when Matt jumped up from his seat. With desperation changing into anger and fury, he was ready to unleash it to get what was rightfully his; Mari in _his _arms, not Anthony's.


End file.
